


Mother's Day

by Capsicle2013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Morgan Stark - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Mother's Day, Mpreg, One Big Happy Family, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is Tony and Steve's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Steve is a Mom, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Steve celebrates Mother's Day with his family.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 201





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I got this request this morning and I had meant to have it up early, but got busy. Anyway, Steve is a Mama in this one...well, isn't he technically one in all my other stories? Lol. Here's my attempt at some family fluff. And to all the wonderful Mamas out there... Happy Mother's Day!

The smell of coffee is what wakes Steve up. He’s used to the familiar aroma of his husband's favorite beverage filling the apartment, but there’s another scent lingering in the air; it’s much sweeter, making his stomach growl. It’s tempting to stay in bed a little longer, especially on a day like today, but the new smells are beckoning him and his hunger can no longer go ignored.

He’s not the only one up so early. The small flutters inside his belly let him know that his daughter was ready to start the day. Steve lays one hand over the growing bump, smiling from the movement Morgan produces. He’s experienced this before, back when he was pregnant with his son, but the feeling and joy never gets old.

The sounds of his family is what piques his interest and he makes his way toward the kitchen to investigate. He had asked for some peace and quiet today, even if it was just for a couple of hours, but even that was asking for too much. It was impossible for him to find any time for himself these days. Not that he minded. His family knew how to drive him up the walls, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

His son’s voice fills his ears, the excitement in his tone bringing a smile to Steve’s face. He’s surprised to hear Peter up so early; usually he was sleeping in. Entering the kitchen, Steve is greeted with the sight of his son and husband. Their backs are turned, his presence unknown to them.

Steve lingers in the entry of the kitchen, leaning against the wall while he listens in on the conversation Tony and Peter are having.

“Mama is gonna love it!” Peter exclaims, his excitement growing.

“Shh,” Tony shushes him, holding one finger up against his lips. “We can’t be too loud, Pete. We’ll spoil the surprise.”

Peter gasps and puts one finger to his lips, matching Tony. “Okay, Daddy. I’ll be quiet.”

Steve chuckles softly, the sound catching the attention of his son and husband. They both turn around, giving Steve a clear view of the condition they’ve left the kitchen in. The sink is full with dirty dishes and the counters are covered in what Steve can only assume is batter. On the stove, Tony has french toast and bacon cooking.

Now it all makes sense.

Steve lets out a small sigh, running one hand through his hair. He already knows any peace and quiet he wanted was not in the cards today.

“What’s going on here?” Steve decides to ask, not sure if he really wants to know the answer.

“Mama!” Peter cries, jumping down from his step stool and rushing over to give Steve a hug. He’s strong for his age, all thanks to the serum. Steve holds his arms out, accepting the embrace from his son.

“Hey, bud,” Steve smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his son’s head. “What are you and Daddy doing?”

“It’s a surprise for Mother’s Day!”

“Is that so?” Steve peers up at his husband, searching for an answer. “That explains the good smell and...mess.”

Peter giggles. He’s a mess too. The batter has somehow found its way into his curly hair, and it covers up most of his face and pajamas. He was definitely going to need a bath later.

“I swear we wanted you to sleep in,” Tony explains, abandoning the breakfast to come over and give Steve a kiss. “How are you feeling?” he asks, one hand trailing down to lay over the spot where their second child was growing.

“Good. So this breakfast,” Steve starts, eyes traveling back to the mess his husband and son created. “Do I have to-”

“No!” Tony quickly answers with a shake of his head. “I’ll take care of it. I’d ask Pete but…” he trails off, eyes darting down to where their son is standing. “You gonna help me, Kiddo?”

“Um...can I just stay with Mama instead?” Peter asks, doing his best puppy-dog eyes, something he’s learned from Tony.

“I guess,” Tony sighs. “But first help me finish breakfast.”

Peter nods, then he turns toward Steve. “Mama, go back to bed,” he says, gently pushing Steve out of the room. “Mama,” Peter groans when Steve doesn’t go fast enough. “It’s a surprise!”

“Okay, okay. I’m going,” Steve laughs.

Going back to bed is a simple request to follow. Today was supposed to be an easy-going day, a time for Steve to relax and take some time for himself; to feel spoiled and pampered. It’s something he’s not used to. Usually he’s the one taking care of everyone else.

He doesn’t know what to do with himself at first. It’s tempting to ignore his family’s wishes and go back into the kitchen to help clean up their mess like he always does, but instead he forces himself to settle back into bed with his sketchbook. It’s been awhile since he’s taken any time to draw. He was either saving the world or caring for his family.

Only, the newest addition to their family decides that she wants all of his attention. She kicks and rolls around, forcing Steve to give up on his drawing and set it aside.

He chuckles when Morgan moves around again and he glances down at his belly, watching as his belly morphes with each roll and kick. Steve lays one hand over the spot where he feels his daughter moving.

“I can’t wait to meet you, sweetheart,” he says, his smile growing brighter when she pushes against his hand.

In just a few months they would be welcoming their baby girl, and though it was an exciting time, their lives were going to change. Having a five-year-old along with a newborn was going to be an adjustment, but they’ll manage. Peter was already proving to be a good big brother.

The sound of the door creaking open captures Steve’s attention, and he glances up, smiling when his son pokes his head in the room. Peter’s face lights up and he pushes the rest of the door open, rushing inside the room and joining Steve on the bed.

“We’re all done!” Peter announces, the excitement in his voice hard to ignore. “And I did it all by myself!”

“That’s a lie.” Tony is entering the room now, carrying a tray with the food they had prepared. “I did most of the work, but whatever. Take all the credit, Pete.”

Peter frowns and folds his arms over his chest. “Nuh-uh, Daddy. I helped, too!”

Tony chuckles. “I’m kidding. I know you did,” he says, then he’s turning to his husband. “Honey, I swear we tried. You know I don’t cook but…” he trails off and gently places the tray in Steve’s lap, careful not to apply too much pressure to his growing middle.

Steve smiles warmly and glances down at the tray. “It looks good.”

And honestly it does. Tony doesn’t give himself enough credit when it comes to working in the kitchen. He’s improved over the years, no doubt due to the times he’s had to step up and make some of the meals when Steve was out on a mission.

The plate holds a couple slices of french toast with syrup and mixed berries drizzled on top, along with a few strips of bacon. There’s a glass of orange juice to drown it all down with. But the thing that catches Steve eye is the folded piece of paper that’s tucked neatly under the plate.

“What’s this?” Steve asks, removing the paper. He doesn’t miss the way Peter grows excited and curls up against him. “Is this from you, Petey?”

Peter nods his head. “Open it!”

“Okay,” Steve laughs. He knows better than to keep his son waiting. He opens the folded piece of paper, smiling at the colorful figures his son has drawn. The first figure is colored with patriotic colors and holding a familiar shield, and next to that one is a much smaller figure, colored in red and blue. The writing isn’t perfect, but Steve is still able to make out the words ‘Happy Mother’s Day’.

“That’s us!” Peter explains, pointing at the two figures. “You’re Captain America and I’m Spider-Man. We fight all the bad guys.”

“Spider-Man, huh?” Steve smiles and pulls his son closer, pressing a kiss to the top of Peter’s head. “I love it, bud. Thank you.”

“That’s not all,” Tony says and Steve frowns.

“Tony-”

“Don’t worry it’s nothing bad. I know you just wanted some peace and quiet so I’ll take Pete out and-”

“No,” Steve says with a shake of his head. “I changed my mind.”

Now it’s Tony’s turn to frown. “Wait, I thought you wanted that. You’re always doing everything for us and trust me you’re definitely in need of a break.”

“I know, but I want to spend it with my two favorite people…” A hard jab from what Steve can only assume is Morgan’s elbow reminds him that he now has three people he wants to spend the day with. “I mean three,” he chuckles.

“Just think next year you’ll be celebrating with two kiddos,” Tony says.

“I can’t wait,” Steve grins.

“Me too!” Peter agrees. He curls up against Steve and lays his head over his shoulder. “I love you, Mama. Happy Mother’s Day!”


End file.
